This study summarizes a status of saphenous vein bypass grafts at and distal to the sites of coronary anastomosis in patients with aortocoronary bypass conduits. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Spray, T.L. and Roberts, W.C.: Status of the Grafts and the Native Coronary Arteries Proximal and Distal to Coronary Anastomotic Sites of Aorto-Coronary Bypass Grafts. Circulation, 55: 741-749, May 1977.